hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Gameplay
Schwierigkeitsgrad Perspektive Das Spiel kann entweder im OTS-(Over the shoulder)Modus gespielt oder in einer der zwei Isometrischeneinstellungen. Zum erforschen der Welt ist die Einstellung in OTS zu bevorzugen, während man bei Kämpfen allerdings in der Isometrischenperspektive einen besseren Überblick hat. Viele Spieler spielen allerdings gerne nur im OTS-Modus, da Geralt die meiste Zeit als einsamer Streiter durch die Gegend zieht. Zudem ist das cinematische Erlebnis im OTS-Modus deutlich größer und man taucht mehr in die Welt des Hexers ein als wenn man nur in der Isometrischeneinstellung spielt. Screenshots der drei möglichen Einstellungen: Image:Over the Shoulder view.jpg|OTS Image:Isometric view (close).jpg|Isometrisch (nah) Image:Isometric view (far).jpg|Isometrisch(weit) Charakterentwicklung Etwas ungewöhnlich im Vergleich zu anderen Computer-Rollenspielen ist, die Vorgabe des Charakters. Der Spieler muss keinen neuen Charakter erstellen, anstattdessen schlüpft er in die Rolle des Hexers Geralt dem Charakter aus Andrzej Sapkowski's Fantasyreihe "Der Hexer". Dennoch ist es natürlich möglich, Geralt´s Fähigkeiten im Spiel zu entwickeln. Geralt sammelt das Spiel hindurch Erfahrungspunkte und erhält daraufhin verschiedene Talenten - diese sind aufgeteilt in Bronze, Silber und Gold, welche er zum Ausbau seiner Fähigkeiten verwenden kann. Je nachdem worauf man als Spieler besonderen Wert im Spiel legt, kann man diese Punkte verteilen. Körperliche Eigenschaften die man ausbauen kann sind: * Stärke * Geschick * Ausdauer * Intelligenz Magische Fähigkeiten: * Aard * Axii * Igni * Quen * Yrden Schwertkampf - unterteilt in Silber- und Stahlschwert (siehe auch Kampfstile): * Stark * Schnell * Gruppe Inventar Das Inventar ist etwas anders im Gegensatz zu den meisten PC-Rollenspielen, wo man als lebende Waffenkammer herumrennen kann. Das The Witcher Computerspiel löst dies etwas realistischerer Natur, und es ist deshalb auch nur gestattet in den vorhandenen und dafür vorgesehenen Fächer Waffen zu verstauen. Schade für solche, die immer gerne etwas Profit mit dem Verkauf von Totschlägern jeglicher Art gemacht haben. Hauptsächlich ist das Inventar also für kleinere Gegenstände ausgelegt, die man im Spiel finden kann - Bücher, Schriftrollen, Nahrungsmittel, Getränke, Zutaten für Tränke etc... Das Inventar ist ferner noch unterteilt in "spezielle" Fächer für: * Quest-Gegenstände - nahezu unendlicher Stauraum. Man kann Questgegenstände auch nicht einfach so wieder loswerden. * Das Hauptinventar - für alles was Geralt so aufsammeln kann. Es ist unterteilt in vier Unterfächer, jedes mit 14 Fächern - also insgesamt kommt man auf 56 Fächer, die sich aber schneller füllen, als einem manchmal lieb ist. * Das Trophäenfach - Geralt kann dort immer nur eine Trophäe zur Zeit aufbewahren. * Waffen-, Rüstungs-, Schmuckfach - ja, richtig gelesen Geralt trägt neben seinen Waffen auch noch Schmuck. Zumeist bezieht sich das allerdings auf Siegelringe um sich irgendwo Einlass zu erschleichen. Tagebuch Das Tagebuch im Spiel zeichnet Informationen aus einer Vielfalt an Quellen auf. Für alles neue was Geralt kennenlernt - sei es Monster, Charaktere, Formeln etc... erhält er zum späteren Nachschlagen einen Eintrag in sein Tagebuch. Einige enthalten Hinweise um mögliche Strategien zu erarbeiten, andere listen detailiert die stärken und schwächen von Monstern auf, die es zu erlegen gilt. Im Tagebuch kann man zudem den Fortschritt einer Quest verfolgen, sehen ob sie aktiv oder inaktiv sind. Um den Spieler zu unterstützen kann man eine Quest direkt "verfolgen" - man wählt die Quest im Journal aus und in der Minimap erscheint daraufhin ein Richtungspfeil - "The Witcher-Navi" sozusagen. Kampfsystem The combat system in The Witcher represents a departure from most RPGs. Players choose one of three fighting styles. The quick style allows for faster, less-damaging attacks with a greater chance of hitting faster enemies; the heavy style deals more damage in exchange for a slow attack speed, and a lower chance to hit faster enemies; and the group style, which features sweeping attacks best used if the player is surrounded. Each of these stances has its own unique combat style. Both of Geralt's main swords - the steel and silver ones - have distinctively different combat styles from the rest of weaponry, and serve very distinct purposes: where the steel blade is used to fight humans and other flesh-and-blood beings, the silver one is more effective against supernatural monsters and beasts (against some of which steel may have no effect whatsoever). Alchemy Alchemy is a major part of gameplay. The player can create potions that increase health or endurance regeneration, allow Geralt to see in the dark, or provide other beneficial effects. The recipes for these potions can be learned through scrolls, or by experimentation. Once the player creates an unknown potion he can choose to drink it, but if the potion is a failure it will poison the character. Each time Geralt drinks potions they increase the toxicity level of his body. This can be reduced by drinking a special potion or by meditating at an inn or fireplace. In addition to potions, the player can also create oils and bombs, respectively used to augment the damage done by weapons, or as weapons in combat. Neither can be created until talent points have been allocated into the corresponding skills. Character interaction As Geralt explores Vizima, he meets a huge variety of characters, many of whom have quite a bit to say. Some of them also offer services or opportunities to explore activities beyond simple dialogue. These options are explored through the use of character interaction icons. The above icons all appear during dialogue sequences with other game characters. They allow Geralt to interact with the various game characters he meets along his Path. * Bribe * Engage in a drinking contest * Engage in a fistfight * Have a weapon forged or branded * Play dice poker * Give a gift * Pay a sum of money in a legal exchange, as opposed to a bribe * Buy or sell from those so inclined to deal with you * Show a signet ring * Meditate * Store or retrieve items Choices and consequences An innovative, time delayed decision-consequence system means that the repercussions of players decisions will make themselves apparent up to 10 -15 hours later in the game. This prompts the players to put more critical thinking into making each decision, and circumvents a save-reload approach to decision making. It also allows the game to have a unique approach to replay value, as the consequences resulting from the player's decisions can lead to great difference in the events that take place later, and ultimately a very different gameplay experience than in the prior play-throughs. The nature of the options faced when playing the game rarely falls into the typical black-and-white morality present in most regular computer RPGs, and the players often find themselves choosing from the lesser of two evils rather than making a clear choice between good and evil, a situation more reflective of real life morality. see also Decision Checklist Controls In the game, the player will usually use a combination of both the mouse and keyboard commands. Using one or the other exclusively is nearly impossible. Mouse Movement * Left click when the arrow is your icon to move to a particular spot * Right click to dodge or duck, and when a sign is selected, cast a sign * Double left click when the arrow is your icon to perform an evasive maneuver Melee Weapon * - Left click on the Sheathe weapon / non combat mode icon * - Left click on the Steel sword icon * - Left click on the Silver sword icon Extra weapon 1 (extra sword / axe / mace) * - Left click on the Extra weapon 1 (extra sword/axe/mace) icon Extra weapon 2 * Trophies from special monsters go here. Extra weapon 3 (torch / dagger / small axe) * - Left click on the torch icon * - Left click on the dagger icon * - Left click on the small axe icon Combat Styles It is advisable to use the space bar to pause when switching combat styles. The final choice is of course your own. * - Left click on Strong style to select it, then on desired target * - Left click on Fast style to select it, then on desired target * - Left click on Group style to select it, then left on desired target Magic Signs * - Left click on Aard (force push) to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on Quen (shield) to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on Yrden (pain / root) to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on Igni (fire) to select the sign, then right click on desired target * - Left click on Axii (charm) to select the sign, then right click on desired target User Interface * - Left click on the Journal icon * - Left click on the Inventory icon * - Left click on the Map icon * - Left click on the Hero page icon * - Left click on the Alchemy vial icon (only while meditating) Keyboard Commands Movement * W''' - Forward * '''S - Backwards * A''' - Step left in OTS and isometric combat mode, turn left in isometric non-combat mode * '''D - Step right in OTS and isometric combat mode, turn right in isometric non-combat mode Melee Weapon * Tab - Sheathe weapon / non combat mode * Q''' - Draw steel sword / Cycle through combat modes when drawn * '''E - Draw silver sword * R''' - Draw extra weapon 1 (extra sword / axe / mace) * '''T - Trophy slot, draw trophy? I'm not sure why you would want to do this * U''' - Draw extra weapon 3 (torch / dagger / small axe), only with Raven's armor Combat Styles * '''Z - Strong style * X''' - Fast style * '''C - Group style Magic Signs * 1''' - Aard Sign (force push) * '''2 - Quen Sign (shield) * 3''' - Yrden Sign (pain / root) * '''4 - Igni Sign (fire) * 5''' - Axii Sign (charm) User Interface * '''J - Open Journal * I''' - Open Inventory * '''M - Open Map * H''' - Open Hero page * '''L - Open Alchemy page (only while meditating) Miscellaneous * F''' - Turn 180 degrees (only in OTS mode) * '''G - Switch shoulder you look over (only in OTS mode) * Double tap a movement key - Evasive move in combat * Mouse left double click on ground - Evasive move/jump in combat (non OTS only). Useful to jump over enemies if surrounded. * Hold Shift - Pointer can be used on interface elements, release to control view again * Alt - Highlight objects * Space - Pause * F5 - Quicksave * F9 - Quickload In-game tutorials * Journal Tutorial Entries Differences between localized versions of the game (TODO: this should be fleshed out by people who really know - I've only played the European version, and this is based on hearsay) North American version * Modified sex cards (breasts and buttocks covered where applicable) * Modified Morenn's model skin (covered nudity) * Blood and finishing moves toned down? Possibly, they seem bloody, enough to me. North American users: Restore Edited sex cards, game models (Morenn), and Blood/Finshing moves here. http://rapidshare.com/files/83904170/The_Witcher_localized_content__EU_.zip.html Spoilers Category:The Witcher (computer game)